Cat-Tastic Day
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Bakugo storms out of his apartment, completely ready to find himself some new friends. His old ones think he needs help finding a date. Too bad for them, he does have a date. Unfortunately, his date requires a coffee shop, some cats, and scaring off a nasty pervert.. all to see a smile on a pink cheeked girls face. (Rated T for Baku's bad mouth. should it be M?)


Hello! For those that know me, welcome to my first MHA fic! For those who don't, HI! I'm Jordan , been writing fanfic for 10 years now. I've been writing Fairy Tail fics since 2014! And don't worry, I'm not done with Fairy tail yet. But it was so exciting to write for some new characters :)

This is my first time writing a Kacchacko fic, so I hope I did our blasty boy and floaty girl justice! I've never been very good at writing angry characters T-T but I hope this is alright. I started another one the other day that will be a multi chapter fic :) i'm very excited about it.

_My Hero Academia_ and its characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

"Oh, fuck this shit!"

"Bakubro! Come back!" Kirishima held his stomach, it was hurting so much from his laughter, "we didn't mean anything by it!"

"I AM DYING! Dude," Kaminari fell onto the ratty couch of the shared apartment, "It's just ONE date!"

The only one who wasn't cackling like a maniac was Sero, but his shoulders were shaking, "Bakugo, we're just looking out for you, man! We want you to be happy like we are!"

Kirishima had been dating his girlfriend Mina since middle school, Kaminari had been with Jirou since 2nd year in high school, and Sero had been with Yui Kodai since the second term of year 3. Bakugo was the only one in their so called 'squad' to never have a girlfriend, as far as his friends were concerned he had never even had a crush on anyone.

"I don't fucking care," Bakugo threw the phone he had been scrolling through to the spiky red head, "you extras deal with it."

"Bro!" Kirishima quickly deleted the screenshots of the girls asking if the explosive blond was single or seeing anyone, Mina would kill him if she saw, even if he was innocent, "wait, where are you going?!"

Bakugo yanked on his orange and black boots when the three behind him finally quit laughing, realizing that he wasn't going along with the joke, not that he ever did, "Getting the hell away from you losers. Fuck if I'm gonna waste my time talking to some bitch who don't know shit about me!"

He slammed the door behind him, making sure to smack at least one of them in the nose before he stormed down to the street.

He was _fuming_. Apparently, his so called 'friends' had made him a profile on the worst fucking dating site around. The one where people only signed up to meet some and fuck. Like he really wanted that! Those losers didn't know him at all if they thought he just wanted a hook up! The most traumatizing part was the site was made by their damn UNIVERSITY. Every girl in their school was on their looking for dick and he wasn't pulling down his pants for anyone!

"LIKE FUCKING HELL!" he kicked a trashcan, scaring the people walking on the street with him, a dog growled at him for disturbing his dinner.

In his mind, he started counting. That old hag of his had forced him to go to anger management classes his junior year of high school. He was being threatened to be taken off the wrestling team if he didn't cool his jets. So he went to the stupid classes, and they weren't _that_ bad.

He only took two things away from the semester long class.

Number 1. Focus on something meaningless: counting, the alphabet, nursery rhymes, the periodic table, anything that he knew by heart and could get lost with.

Number 2. Find a secret place to relax.

And that was exactly where he was headed. His moronic friends had no idea this place existed. If any of them found out, especially Ashido, he would kill them.

After making it up to 200 in his head, Bakugo felt like he could breathe. His boots crunched softly in the fresh layer of snow that had started to steadily fall after he left the apartment.

"_Shit. Should have grabbed a hat,"_ he cursed. His blond spikes were covered in snowflakes.

It didn't take long until he found his spot. Surprisingly enough, the place calmed him down to the point where he actually _smiled_ and _laughed. _Genuinely, as a matter of fact.

Mew Mew's. That was the name of the place. Yes, it was a cat café.

The coffee was good. The cats were chill. Wi-Fi was free. They didn't care how long he stayed. And the best part, not that he would admit to it, was actually-

"Welcome to Mew Mew's! Oh! Hey, Bakugo!"

The pink cheeked, round faced-whole round body worked of the café greeted him. Her megawatt smile made her cheeks even more round if possible. Her uniform was made of a long sleeved black shirt with the company's cat print logo, khaki shorts, and her shoe of choice for today was combat boots.

The best danm part of the whole café was that he could be alone without any of his annoying ass friends to bother him and he could relax like everyone told him to do constantly.

"Uraraka," his own cheeks were flushed, not because of her, because of the cold, dammit. Nothing else!

"It's been a while," she stepped closer to him to talk, holding the menu closer to her NOT-distracting, rather decent sized chest, "you here to study or to get away from your roomies?"

"Tch," he glanced around and saw the place was mildly busy. He'd probably be here for a while once the kids left, "they're annoying as hell today."

"You don't mean that!" Uraraka giggled, "They're your friends, you love them!"

"Oh, like fuck I do!" He scowled at her, refusing to admit he loved to hear he laugh because it made his chest feel lighter. He wasn't soft like that nerd, Deku!

"Well anyway," she pointed to an empty, and very comfy armchair with a side table, "same order as always?"

"Yeah," he grumbled but walked over to the overly large and plush seat. The papasan chair was his go-to seat after a stressful day. Big enough for him to feel like he was being hugged, and also roomy enough to fit a certain brown-eyed barista…

'_WHAT THE FUCK?!' _ He growled to himself, _'I DON'T FUCKING LIKE HER!'_

"Mew," a small kitten was rubbing against his leg, its big blue eyes stared at him, demanding scratches.

"You're new," Bakugo leaned down and rubbed the snow white cat between the ears.

"She is!" Uraraka returned with a steaming cup of coffee and sandwich, "She's so friendly too!"

"Hmph," Bakugo glanced at the cup, noticing the latte art today was a collection of hearts. His own heart skipped a beat, "damn needy thing."

"Aw," she picked up the cat to rub its soft fur against her face, "he doesn't mean that Mittens!"

"Really, Cheeks?" he raised a brow at her, "Mittens?"

"Well look," his classmate showed him the cat's feet. Its body was white except for its front paws that were a light brown, "she's wearing mittens!"

"That's lame," he took a sip of his drink, internally screaming at how fucking cute she was-N'T!

She stuck her tongue out at him, letting the kitten down before saying, "I have to get back to work. If you're still here in an hour I'll join you for my break!"

"Tch, like I want you to."

"But you always let me!" She turned around, skipping back to the counter, which made it impossible for the blond to see her burning cheeks.

"Mew," the kitten jumped into his lap and snuggled.

"Yeah," he watched her skip merrily away, mindlessly scratching Mittens head, "I do."

He hates to admit it, but his real favorite part about this damn place was getting to actually talk to her without his or her annoying 'squads' around. He could look at her without stupid four-eyes glaring at him. He could join in the conversation without frog girl constantly interrupting him. He could fucking admire her from afar without shitty half-n-half smirking like the damn know-it-all he was.

He growled and fell back into the blue cushions. He came here to relax and forget about his roommates trying to hook him up with some girl. But all he could think about was finally asking Uraraka out to dinner… like he had been wanting to do since he met her when they started high school.

"Fuck me," he cursed, finally biting into the sandwich that Ochako knows by hear. It was fucking perfect.

A few hours pass and Bakugo was still hanging out at the café. Uraraka had indeed joined him for her break, they complained about one of their shared classes and talked about how high school was so much easier and how the teachers didn't prepare them for shit. Uraraka never said a word about Deku, much to his eternal delight. And he even told her some about the song he was co-writing with Jirou.

All-in-all, a good night and he was finally calm. Especially now since the café was almost dead with only him and a few other college kids studying remaining. Which meant Uraraka was free to play with him. The cats, play with the _cats_.

"Hey, 'Chako," an older barista joined them near the cat tree. Bakugo was trying to coerce the elderly cat named Mint into letting go of a toy Mittens had been playing with. It wasn't going very well if the scratches on his hands said anything about it.

"Yeah, Suki?"

"Ms. Yuna said you could go early if you wanted. She knows you have an early class tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Great!" she took a peak at the clock, "I'll leave in about 10 minutes."

"I'll let her know. Thanks for the hard work!"

"Thank you!" Uraraka sighed, she needed to work her whole shift but the extra sleep was going to be appreciated. She knelt down to pet the cat at Bakugo's feet, "You better go on home too. You have the same class as I do!"

Yeah, whose bright idea was it to have an Anatomy class at the bright and fucking early time of 7 o'clock. Bakugo was a morning person, he loved getting up with the sun to go run or sit on the balcony with a cup of coffee. Mornings were peaceful. What wasn't peaceful was an ELECTIVE, a class that had NOTHING to do with his major at the butt crack of dawn. It simply made him LIVID.

But, he gets to sit behind Uraraka and watch her struggle to stay awake every other day. It made his day to watch her jump when he kicked her chair. That was entertainment enough to keep him awake.

"Guess so," he stood and awkwardly turned his body to her, he had this natural urge to… do something. But what? Hug her? Yeah, like that was an option.

Ochako blushed at the sight of his toned stomach as he stretched his arms above his head. The sharp V that snuck into his ridiculous tight and ripped jeans just glared at her. She shook her head, no time for that! "I'll see you tomorrow then!" she waved at him, tripping over her own boots and before she could even leave him, Suki had her hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stay still, "What's wrong?"

"You need to stay," her grip on the pink cheeked barista tightened, "you-know-who is looking inside."

Bakugo raised an angry brow, he knew this chick and Cheeks were bookworms, but seriously? But the scared look in her eyes had him asking, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's… It's a…" the brunette gulped, her body shaking. She curled in on herself, her arms wrapping around her middle and her knees knocking together, "This guy, he…"

Suki turned to Bakugo to explain, "He's been a customer since the store opened. But he started to come more often when Ochako started working here. About four months ago he began asking her out just about once a week. She always politely declined, thinking he was just kidding. But about a month ago he came in everyday for a week and she finally asked him to stop because she was getting uncomfortable and she wasn't interested."

His crimson eyes sharply looked down when he felt a small hand grab the sleeve of his jacket. Uraraka looked like a deer in headlights. Her eyes were wide and she was shivering, as if she didn't know which way to turn. It wasn't a look he ever wanted to see on her, he may be one mean son-of-a-bitch, but he would be damned if was the ass who left a girl by herself in this kind of situation. Some pervert wouldn't leave her alone? Fine with him, he was more than confidant that he could take anyone on who tried to put a finger on her.

He did the only thing he thought would help in this situation, he wrapped his hand around her much smaller one, lacing his rough fingers with her slim smooth digits, and squeezing as gently as he could to let her know he was there. This was his way of giving comfort, and she was the only person he was willing to give it to.

Suki continued explaining, a little more at ease at the showing the angry blond had just done, "After that, he just started following her. He follows her to her apartment, to school, out shopping. When she goes out with friends and I think even when she went to see her parents-"

"WHY THE FUCK HASN'T HIS ASS BEEN ARRESTED THEN?!"

"The police said that since he hasn't physically touched her or made any other moves to get closer that they couldn't do anything. They have his name and address on file thought for when something more serious happens …"

"That's bullshit, they should do something to the moron before something more serious happens!" Unconsciously, Katsuki pulled the girl closer to him.

Suki shrugged, not daring to tell him the police had hardly cared much about the complaint. As some girls did it for attention and they rarely took these cases seriously, "In any case, Ochako, I think you should stay a little longer, at least until he leaves."

"Hell no," Bakugo was about to kick some ass and unafraid of the consequences, "I'll take her home."

"What?" Uraraka finally joined in the conversation, the shock of his statement brought her back, "No, you don't need to do that!"

"If it'll make this jerk leave you alone then I'd do it a hundred times," he was blushing a second later at what that meant underneath, "just- just get ready to go!"

"I appreciate it, Ms. Yuna will too," she smiled at her younger co-worker, "you've got a great friend her, Chako."

Ochako 'meeped' and ran to get her things, "Yeah. A great _f-friend_."

As he waited, Bakugo stood glaring at the idiot who had his face pressed against the glass. The moron didn't even realize he was being watched, he was just looking behind the counter, waiting for Ochako. Growling, Katsuki put it on himself to go and close the curtains, smirking when he heard the man whine.

A few minutes later Ochako returned to his side fully bundled up to go home. He could feel his heart beating faster as she walked towards him. A pink beanie covered her head and most of her hair, a pair of mittens that he knew Yayorozu made all the girls adorned her hands. Her had a pattern of stars on it. Her coat covered her all the way down to her thighs, and thankfully she was smart enough to cover her legs with something.

Damn. He was already regretting this decision.

Did he regret saying he would protect Uraraka from this pervert? No. Did he regret the fact that he _may_ have a huge crush on her and quite possibly would become a pervert himself if he was able to spend a lot of time with her? No, but he may just end up embarrassing himself.

"Ready?" she reached out for his arm and held onto his leather jacket rather clumsily through her mittens.

Fuck his needy ass was in so much trouble. She had no right being this cute.

"Let's go," since Bakugo had forgotten his own gloves, he took the opportunity to grab her warm hand in his, refusing to acknowledge the warmth spreading throughout his body when he felt her head lean on his shoulder.

The smile on her face made the extra-long walk home later worth it.

Once they were a ways away from the café, Bakugo glanced over his shoulder to see the asswipe following them. He actually had the audacity to speed up when he got caught.

Bakugo stopped, pulling Ochako behind him, "Get lost, fucker!"

The man stumbled, unable to form a sentence after being called out.

"How long is it gonna take for you to get the hint! She doesn't like your stalker ass, so get moving!"

The man stood, taking once last peak over at the brunette before walking away.

"That won't be the end of it."

"No, he'll come back," Ochako sighed, why her…

"Guess I'll be coming by more often," Bakugo took hold of her hand again and started walking, practically having to pull her with him.

"You.. You will?"

"Said I would, Cheeks."

Just hearing that nickname made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"I…" she tightened her grip on his hand, "I'd like that."

Had he been anyone else, he probably would have tripped on air, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she started to hum a song that weirdly enough was one he used in his anger management sessions. She was the personification of his calm, he supposed.

They had to stop at a street for the cars to pass, and Bakugo took the chance to kiss the top of her head, "So, dinner? At that Italian place I know you like. Tomorrow?"

Ochako wasn't working anymore, his kiss took away all her functioning skills.

"Ochako?" He whispered, not sure how she would feel by him using her first name.

"Um, yes! Dinner good!" she let go of him, all the heat leaving her ears as her embarrassment skyrocketed, "I mean, uh…!"

Bakugo smirked, he grabbed her hand again, shaking his head at her before tugging her along, "Didn't need those losers to get a date, after all."

Ochako giggled, looks like she didn't need to take Mina's advice to join the university dating site either.

"It's been a Cat-Tastic day!" she took the lead, skipping ahead of Katsuki but still holding onto him.

"You kidding me, Cheeks?" he laughed with her, happy to follow her anywhere.

* * *

Rather cheesy I know. I've been reading a lot of social media AU's on twitter and a lot of them have cat cafe's. I don't know anything about them but I would like to go to one eventually :) doubt I will though because of where I live.

Hope you guys enjoyed this! I loved writing it and can't wait to add more to this fandom. Kacchako shippers are absolutely the best people and I'm so thrilled to be apart of it.

See you soon!


End file.
